


You are my peace

by XMRomalia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Panic Attacks, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: У Рена паническая атака. Горо Акечи не самый приятный человек для разговоров, но помогает ему по мере своих сил.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You are my peace

На часах было три часа ночи, но сна у Рена не было ни в одном глазу. 

Прошло ровно четыре года с того дня, когда он кивнул, в последний раз откинув свой эгоизм. Когда посмотрел в глаза Акечи, и голоса почти не было, и умерло что-то в груди. Разумеется, говорил он не-своим голосом, я не собираюсь принимать сделку с Маруки. Разумеется, я позволю тебе умереть, раствориться, как то сделала Вакаба, как сделал Окумура. 

Разумеется, я не хочу остаться с тобой в этом проклятом мире. Даже мысли не было. 

Прошло четыре года с момента, как он очнулся в тюрьме, с пустой головой и еще более пустым сердцем. 

Рен не знал, в какой момент глаза наполнили слёзы. Не знал, в какой миг дыхание сперло, и он просто смотрел в потолок, окрашенный в темно-синий молчаливой ночью, мелко дрожа, не имея сил успокоиться. Это все позади, давным-давно позади - но накрывало каждый раз, как в первый. 

Одеяло рядом шевелится, и Рен знает, что должен закусить губу и глубоко вдохнуть-выдохнуть. Рен знает, что не должен беспокоить других, должен переживать все сам, он же лидер - но глаза цвета темного ликера глядят на него быстро, резко. И слёзы обжигают щеки почти что позором. 

\- Ты опять? 

Акечи шепчет это тихо, и все, на что Рена хватает - это рвано кивнуть, беззвучно всхлипывая, и Акечи тяжело вздыхает на крае его сознания. Рена трясет, Рен теряет понимание где верх и где низ, где правда и где ложь - и лишь ощущение теплой руки на талии позволяет не провалиться в темноту окончательно. Его глотку рвет, его грудь трясет от рыданий - но он не один, не один, не один. 

Акечи выжил. Сукин сын, он выжил - и Рен нашел его спустя много лет. Он не потерял его в день, когда мир Маруки рассыпался ярким витражом, блестящим на крае зрения. Не потерял, тот жив, тот смотрит сейчас на него. 

Но тогда почему в груди каждый раз так гадко? 

\- Спасибо, - Рен кивает спустя время, когда приходит в себя - и смотрит на Акечи мягко, находя его губы своими. Он выглядит как ад, должно быть; его нос щипает, глаза горят, и должно быть он залил слезами ночную рубашку Горо так сильно, что её придется выжимать. 

\- О, иди к черту, Амамия, - ворчит Горо, но его ладони продолжают мягко гладить его по спине и по макушке; его дыхание рядом, его сердце бьется напротив сердца Рена - и этого почти достаточно, чтобы его успокоить. И язык у Горо острый, быстрее мозга, - продолжай, не стесняйся. Еще немного, и я смогу избежать утреннего душа как факта. Мне же лучше. 

Ублюдок, думает Рен, но почему-то на сердце становится теплее.


End file.
